Water and Ice
by Ice.the.Queen
Summary: Ami and Michiru realize their feelings for each other. FF pairings Mamo-chan is dead. Don't read if you do not like MichiAmi or RukaUsagi pairings.


Water and Ice  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, because if I did there would be lots of things that would be different ^_^ The very lovely Naoko owns it and everything that goes along with it. Except this story, that is totally something from my brain.  
  
Warning: This is a Yuri story, which means it contains some girl/girl realtionships. If you do not like Yuri don't read it. Also if you do not like Michi/Ami or Ruka/Usagi pairings, please turn back. Flames regarding these pairs will be disregared.  
  
Authors note: I thought up and started writing this story when I realized that there were very few good Ami/Michi stories out there. I hope you like it! Oh and the chapter names suck, Gomen!  
  
Chapter 1: A new discovery  
  
'They look so happy. . .' Ami thought to her self, looking forlornly towards the happy couple of the evening, Haruka and Usagi. The pair had been together for 6 months now. Mamoru had been dead a year before the two began their relationship that quickly blossomed into love. Being the sort of person that she was, Usagi held off her happiness to mourn for her lost love, and husband, no shorter then was necessary. And Haruka being the sort she was, wasn't going to let her mourn for longer then was needed.  
  
Ami looked around at they other people sitting in the largest room in Rei's temple. Minako sat with Makoto gesturing vividly a light in her eyes that wasn't there when they were stuck fighting monsters. Rei was bustling back and forth making sure things were going smoothly, filling the salsa when it got close to being empty, getting more pop when it was low.  
  
The only person not talking with anyone was Michiru. Ami didn't know how Michi felt about the happy couple, the woman's face was always carefully masked. Ami noticed that Michi wasn't looking her way and silently studied her. The woman's fair face was framed by aquamarine curls that hung to her shoulders, her deep blue-green eyes framed by lashes a shade darker then her hair. Her lips full and soft and inviting, Ami found herself wondering what it would be like to kiss those lips and taste the sweet nectar that was promised to be inside. Ami's eyes traveled down the length of the older woman's body taking in the clothing that enhanced her form, a close fitting shirt, and a knee length skirt, both in shades of blue-green. When Ami looked at her face again, she found herself staring into the deep fathomless eyes of her subject.  
  
Ami blushed at being caught studying her so intently, but Michi kept her gaze, her eyes telling secret wants and desires. Ami licked her bottom lip with the tip of her tongue and watched as Michi made her way across the room, her eyes never leaving hers.  
  
"Is something wrong Michi-san?" Ami asked when she had reached her.  
  
Michiru shook her head, and thought about how to say what she wanted before scaring the blue haired beauty away.  
  
"Meet me at my apartment later tonight, I wish to speak with you in private," she said.   
  
Ami nodded and Michiru turned towards the others, "I have to be on my way now, big concert to prepare for. Arigato Rei-chan, for inviting me," Michiru said with a smile, and a bow towards Rei, as she walked towards the rice door that connected this room with the hallway. Slipping through the door, she pulled on her shoes and walked into the star filled night.  
  
'Will she come?' Michiru asked herself once she was down the steps of the shrine and walking towards her small apartment.   
  
Ami watched as Michiru walked quickly down the steps to the street, wondering what she wanted to talk to her about and wondered if it had anything to do with her careful study of her only minutes ago. She did know that she was curious enough to find out, and tried to think of what she could say that would excuse her early.  
  
"Minna," Ami said loudly. "Gomen, I have to be up early for work tomorrow, and will have to be on my way. Arigato Rei-chan. Ja ne." With a quick bow Ami left the same way Michiru did.  
  
Everyone looked at each other not speaking after Ami left, and Haruka walked over to the window watching the petite blue haired girl walked quickly down the steps of the shrine, and when she should have turned left to go home, she turned right with out looking back. Haruka smiled to herself.   
  
'It's about time.'  
  
"Ruka, what are you smiling about?" Usagi asked her girlfriend, looking out the window to the now empty street. Haruka whispered in Usagi's ear and the blond screeched with happiness.  
  
"You mean. . . ? That's wonderful!" She exclaimed. Everyone looked up at her with a question in their eyes and Ruka sweat dropped.  
  
"What's wonderful Usagi-chan?" Minako asked, Makoto nodded wanting to know as well, and Rei stopped in her tracks. Everyone was looking at Usagi.  
  
"Might as well tell them Koneko," Haruka said with a small smile. Usagi looked up sheepishly at her girlfriend, then towards her friends.  
  
"Michi-san and Ami-chan are finally discovering their like for one another." Usagi said grinning.  
  
"You mean. . .?  
  
"That's wonderful!"  
  
"It's about time."  
  
Every one looked towards Rei. Haruka grinned and everyone else looked surprised.  
  
"That's exactly what I was thinking, Rei-chan. I was wondering how long it would be before one of them spoke up." Rei grinned.  
  
"So what's happening now then?" Minako asked.  
  
Everyone looked at her and sweat dropped.   
  
"Minako. . ." Rei started.  
  
"What do you think is going on?" Haruka asked winking. Minako blushed.  
  
"Don't worry Minako, we've all had days like this." Makoto said and all the girls laughed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well what do you think? Sorry this is short, I didn't want to get too much into the next part this quickly. Reviews are welcome, but as any good writer will say, flames as well (unless it's about the couple choices here.)  
  
Next chapter coming soon!  
  
~Moonlight Wind~ 


End file.
